familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Storozhynets
|image_skyline = Storozhynets city hall.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = City hall |image_flag = Flag of Storozhynets.jpg |image_shield = Coats of arms of Storozhynets.jpg |shield_size = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_map = Ukraine Chernivtsi Oblast |pushpin_map1 = Ukraine |coordinates_region = UA |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Oblast |subdivision_name1 = Chernivtsi Oblast |subdivision_type2 = Rayon |subdivision_name2 = Storozhynets Rayon |established_title = First mention |established_date = 1448 |seat_type = |seat = |parts_type = |parts_style = |parts = |leader_title = Major |leader_name = Iryna Poraïko |unit_pref = Metric |area_total_km2 = 5,8 |population_as_of = 2011 |population_total = 14,506 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 2501 |timezone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |timezone_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 |latd=48 |latm=09 |lats=35 |latNS=N |longd=25 |longm=42 |longs=54 |longEW=E |coordinates_display = |elevation_m = 366 |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 59000 — 59004 |area_code = +380 3735 |blank_name = |blank_info = }} Storozhynets ( , translit. Storozhynets’, see other names below) is a small city located in Chernivtsi Oblast of western Ukraine, north of the border with Romania. It is the administrative center of Storozhynets Rayon and is located approximately south-west of the oblast capital, Chernivtsi. Storozhynets is located in the historic region of Bukovina, which has been governed by Moldavia (before 1774), the Austrian empire (1774–1918), Romania (1918–1940 and 1941–1944), the USSR (1940–1941 and 1944–1991) and Ukraine (since 1991). Other names Other names for the city include: *Storozynetz (German) *Storojineţ (Romanian) *Strozhnitz (סטראזשניץ - Yiddish) *Storožynec (Slovak) *Storożyniec (Polish) *Storozhinets (Сторожинец - Russian) History Storozhynets was a part of the Principality of Moldavia and was first mentioned in 1448. The first inhabitants were a settlement of loggers. In 1774 Austria added Bukovina to its territories. It was marked with great changes as Austrians and Germans arrived en masse. There were schools with German, Romanian, and Ukrainian as their languages of instruction. Since the second half of the 19th century, a rapid population growth began with the arrival of Jews to the city, as well as Hungarian and Romanian businessmen, legal and banking officials most of whom were Jews. In 1854 Storozhynets received the status of city. By the end of the 19th century and early 20th century, the city was populated mainly by Jews. In 1903 in Storozhinets opened a private school. In May 21, 1904 Storozhynets became a county. Trade, industry, agriculture, science, education and culture have developed a rapid pace. But after World War I, its territory ended with a new status as Northern Bukovina became part of the Kingdom of Romania. In 1921, Romanian became the official language, and Ukrainian language was not used any more in the administration. In 1940, 28 June, Northern Bukovina was occupied by the Soviet troops. After the start of the war against the Soviet Union, in 1941 Northern Bucovina was reintegrated into the Kingdom of Romania. Between 1941 - 1943 a great part of the Jewish population was killed or deported to concentration camps in Transnistria. Demographics 1930 Romanian Census * Romanians 3,390 (38.98%) * Jews 2,480 (28.52%) * Polish 1,017 (11.69%) * Ruthenians/Ukrainians 853 (9.81%) * Germans 655 (7.53%) Total 8,695 Famous people *Iancu Flondor *Rabbi Shulem Gershon Ginsburgh the last Rabbi of Strozhnitz, he was the son in law of Rabbi Yisroel Yaakov of Chust. *Grand Rabbi Yisochor Ber Rosenbaum of Strozhnitz, author of Divrei Yisochor (d. 1980), son of Rabbi Issomor Rosenbaum of Nadvorna, son-in-law of Rabbi Yisachar Bertchi Leifer of Nadvorna-Satmar. *Rabbi Yitschok Yaakov Dovid Hager of Strozhnits, son of ''Imrei Boruch'' of Vizhnitz Gallery File:Storozhynets kosciol sw Anny DSC 6001 73-245-0004.jpg|St Anne's Catholic church File:Storozhynets Sv Georgiivska church DSC 6009 73-245-0003.jpg|St George Orthodox church File:Strojonet shul.jpg|Storozhynets synagogue File:Сторожинецький дендропарк.jpg|Storozhynets dendropark File:Flag of Bukowina.svg|Historical Flag of Bukovina File:Romania 1930 county Storojinet.png|Storojinet County within Romania, 1930 See also *Bukovina External links *History of the Jews in Bukovina(German: Geschichte der Juden in der Bukowina) *Storozhynets Jews Memorial Web Page Category:Storozhynets Category:Cities in Chernivtsi Oblast Category:Bukovina Category:Shtetls Category:Cities of rayon significance in Ukraine Category:Established in 1448 Category:Duchy of Bukovina Category:Valid name- locality of Ukraine